The Mirror Merging
by Ran Mouri
Summary: James T. Kirk only knew one love after a life of disappointment and debauchery, and now that love was gone... or maybe not.Written for Kami at Help chile who was patient and so nice to me. Mirror!Kirk/Spock


The mirror merging.

By Ran Mouri.

There were many things he'd wanted to try out by then. The taste of his skin for once was different now, coppery and pure. There was no hint of foreign blood or phaser-burned carbon on the Vulcan's sweat and no scars covering his chest from harsh training in the desert.

Yet, the feeling of that scorching hot skin under his fingertips, so soft, almost pulsing with need and desire, was enough to make him forget such insignificant differences. The way those chocolate eyes seemed to melt and glitter under his caresses was so familiar his mind almost got lost in the memories of them.

If only he'd saved his beloved's katra, the replacement would have been complete. He wouldn't have to worry about differences that should not, could not be there.

"Stop..." that deep voice pleaded ardently, bound hands struggling for freedom.

He grinned, letting his eyes roam that supple body, lightly tinted in a green flush of excitement. It was the universe's way of paying him back, really. Why should he refuse such a wonderful gift when offered?

"Never," he whispered back, licking the other man's lips.

_It had been a surprise to find himself in another universe, surrounded by the weakened version of his crew. Much worse was his surprise when a gentler, softer version of his First Officer approached him with deep concern so obvious in his eyes it made him wonder whether this alternative crew were retarded not to see it. _

_And why was that whore Uhura on the bridge? He had confined her as Bones' newest playmate and lab rat af ter she'd tried to sneak into Spock's bed to get herself a brand new Vulcan freak. It had been a smart move, he could admit, get herself pregnant with Spock's kid, and ensure his protection from Sulu's overly eager hands. _

_It would have worked as well. The Vulcan population was decreasing since the Narada's suicide mission. Spock would have honored the planet, kept the baby and forged him or her into the new generation of Vulcan warriors his race so needed. _

_There had been only one flaw in Uhura's plan, of course. _

_The moment she decided to plant herself on the Vulcan's bed, Jim was already there. _

_And he was not about to share. _

_However, his dislike for the woman was his undoing. A well placed sneer in her general direction was enough for this new crew of pussies to sense something was wrong. Chekov and Sulu looked at eachother in confusion, Uhura took a step back, Spock's eyes narrowed and his hand reached Jim's own. He allowed it, it was normal for his lover to want a reassurance of his posession of him. _

_The Vulcan's eyes widened then, snatching his hand away as if burnt. _

_Kirk wanted to ask what was wrong with them all, but a well placed pinch on his neck stopped all inquiries. He could almost bet Scott and Bones had moved to defend him, but they would be nothing if Spock wanted them detained. _

_"Spock?" asked a voice as Jim fell. _

_"That was not the Captain," he snapped before his hands reached for the man and took him in his arms._

_Jim, Mad Scotty and Bones would spend the following two days on the brig. Thankfully Jim was not alone or he would have lost hope. Bones was really someone worthy of his trust, he guessed, as his torture and termination expert he was always alert and ready to interrogate the wimps that showed in their way. And Mad Scotty, even as a twitchy mess he was after a run-in with Bones, was as loyal to him as they could come. He worshiped the floor the Captain walked on - most likely due to the fact he was the one who rescued him from the Doctor's lab - and would be a fierce dog to make sure his 'Capt'n' was unharmed. _

_So far, Bones had guessed that Jim was trying to get as much information as possible, and he had staged a little number for his amusement. Something to strip one of reservations and answer questions if only to escape a threat that wasn't really there. One of the doctor's favorite mind-games. Also Mad Scotty's opportunity to cackle as loudly as he wanted. _

_Jim would have loved them, really, had he the ability to love someone else than his Vulcan. _

_It had taken them an hour to render little curious Chekov a blushing, whimpering mess who blurted everything. Poor boy, he had not even realized Jim had taken his card key the moment he fell to his knees. _

_From what the little Russian babbled, Kirk could tell he was in an universe that closely mirrored his own, except it was its complete opposite. The Empire was a Federation, a fucking peace-keeping armada. Rank was earned by merit and not murder, and the admirantly all enjoyed good health and admiration for the young crew of the USS Enterprise. _

_Even that pussy Pike was alive. _

_The same man Jim had killed with his own two hands, laughing loudly as Spock himself held him down. _

_After Lt. Riley had removed Chekov from the brig, screaming curses and threats hatefully at them, Bones wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders, eyes narrowed. He was the only one on the ship who understood his Captain was unstable, as the scar that ran across his face proved, and knew he would not last caged like an animal. _

_"We have to go home," Kirk hissed, hands shaking. _

_Mad Scotty growled, crawling towards them. Jim noticed idly the Scotsman was reversing back to Bones and his own basic training if he was not comfortable enough to walk. _

_"And I think I know how," he said with a smile slowly creeping over his lips. _

_Once more, Jim was grateful he had his companions with him in that insufferable alternative universe. Most likely Spock and the rest of that alternative crew of his was trying to figure out where their own captain was, and how to bring him back, but Kirk knew they would take too long, their guard would slip easily. _

_A cry for help was all he needed. Scotty needed his drugs, he was unstable, he was going to kill them both, he claimed to a shocked Lt. Sulu. The other man played them all like a professional. He growled animalistically, pinning Bones to the floor and snapping his jaws towards them. He was a threatening figure, Kirk knew. _

_"We need a doctor," he said seriously. "By the time he is done with Bones he won't be able to stop." _

_M'Bengah had been called along a group of security officers. _

_Weaklings them all. _

_Between Mad Scotty's razor sharp teeth, Bones' graceful handling of his scalpel and Jim's natural skill, three officers were dead, four down and M'Bengah would need surgery if he ever wanted to use his hands again. _

_They had made it to the transporter room before anyone had been able to stop them. _

_The light enveloped them just as the ion storm ragged outside, a perfect combination of vectors, equations and science that resounded in Jim's head. It would take them back home in seconds. _

_Chaos welcomed them when they arrived at the bridge of the ISS Enterprise. However, it was the normal tense chaos that Kirk commanded so well. _

_Uhura was out of her cage, bleeding, held down by a grinning Sulu. Riley was standing over Chekov's back, crushing his neck with the sole of his boot, eyes hard and lips pulled back in a hateful sneer. _

_Jim smirked, this was his crew, this was the people he had gathered together in his road for greatness. _

_And suddenly, something in him twisted as his eyes roamed the bridge. _

_"Where is Spock," he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. _

A choked whimper being swallowed by angry lips. Gasps and groans too weak to arouse suspicion. Insane blue eyes glinted in the dark as cool hands explored all the skin he had available to him.

"You won't leave me again," Jim whispered, running his tongue over peaked olive nipples. "We belong together, you said so yourself."

Spock's eyes were clenched shut, his head tremulously shaking back and forth in refusal.

"You... are not... the one," he hissed.

"Liar," Jim snapped, teeth catching the nipple harshly. "You promised, Spock, you said you would never leave me, not like mother and father, not like Sam. You are really going to be with me forever. You have nothing left as well."

"The Captain..."

"You really think he wouldn't be here for you already if he really cared?" Jim grined. "He doesn't care about you. Not like I do. Let me show you, Spock, we can be together again, like it was supposed to be."

"No..."

"You'll learn to like it, I promise."

_Sulu and Riley looked at him. Sulu with narrowed eyes and Riley with open adoration and__ worship. Kirk wondered when was the boy going to get through his thick skull that Tarsus was long gone and he was not going to take him to his bed any longer. _

_It was Sulu who gave the report, then. _

_An alternative version of himself, Dr. McCoy and Commander Scott had come into the ship and tried to pass off as them. It was obvious, of course, they were not the real ones as they released Uhura from her cage and tried to take her with them back to their own world. _

_Commander Spock had interfered, but after a while he decided that the only way to get their comanding officers back was to allow the impostors to get to the transporter room, he had claimed. He had known their captain would manage to escape as well. _

_Kirk nodded, satisfied with his Vulcan lover's logical deduction. _

_However, it was then that Chekov turned to look at him, eyes wide and angry, insane. _

_"He was going to betray you, Keptin!" he cried, trying to squirm from under Riley's boot. "I heard him talking to that other you! He was going to kill you! I saved you, Keptin!"_

_Jim's blood ran cold. _

_"That's not true," he said resolutely. "Show me where Spock is, I will show you, you insolent worm." _

_Riley delivered a kick to the Russian's cheek. _

_Sulu lowered his eyes, suddenly afraid. _

_"Chekov killed him, sir," he said weakly. "A shot in the back just an hour ago." _

_It was all Jim needed to hear before he crumbled to his knees, hands clutching his head. Bones immediately reached for him, Mad Scotty whimpered in concern. Chekov continued to cry it had all been for his 'Keptin's' sake. He was the one that saw the truth on the Vulcan's eyes that day, he had been the one to see he was going to betray the Empire._

_Jim heard none of it. It was the same that last time. The same as the time his mother was found on the floor, naked, dead. Pike grinning at him with wide eyes. _

_'It had to be done,' he had said to ten year old Jim and thirteen year old Sam. 'She was a traitor of the Empire. This is what the Empire does to traitors.' _

_The man had ordered Sam to dispose of the corpse while he gathered Jim in his arms and kissed his hair. _

_'I did it for you, you know? She wanted to keep you away from the armada, away from me,' he said, rocking the boy's small body back and forth. 'She can't do that to us, George, not again.'_

_That night Sam and Jim where taken to Captain Pike's house to train for the Empire. Jim's naked body still ached while his brother whispered to him that it was a fortune for them, this development. _

_'You can use this, Jim' he had whispered urgently, his hands massaging Jim's thighs. 'You are not strong now, so you have to use all that is available to you. Use your body, Jimmy, use it to make him love you. Make him need you until he goes mad. Make them all need you, secure their hearts and their bodies with you own. You will rise over this!'_

_Jim had nodded obediently, and allowed his older brother to teach him the ways of pleasure. Secretly planning his revenge. _

_He had learnt him lesson, of course. He had used his body like a wanton whore and had learned how to manipulate with it. He had trained and grinned and kissed and laughed when little Kevin Riley had finally whispered his first 'I love you'. _

_He was going to be the best. _

_Sam had died two months after that. Pike never revealed what happened to him, but he could see the deranged glint in his eyes whenever he thought Jim was not looking. _

_Jim was alone then, so alone, so scared. Riley had been a good dog to him, but he was no protection. _

_And then Spock had crossed his path. _

_His beautiful Spock with calculating eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. Those brown eyes so cold and closed, just like Sam's eyes had been. Just as his father looked on all the pictures his mother worshiped. _

_Spock had to be Jim's. _

_Taking his to his bed had been hard, but he had managed. He had planned and crafted and made sure the Vulcan's mate had not been there in time for Spock's Pon Farr, and before he knew it the other man was within his grasp._

_He had been twenty when Spock became his lover. All gentle hands and careful kisses. Everything Jim needed and didn't know he had been looking for. Everything he had needed to keep his mind in peace, to finally let go of the haunting dead eyes of his mother. _

_Jim was twenty one when the Vulcan whispered his first 'I love you'. And had cackled madly when he realized the other man was serious. _

_He was twenty two when he realized he had fallen in love with his lover. Just as the life faded from Pike's eyes and warm Vulcan hands gently pried his own tense hands from the man's neck and heated arms embraced him. _

_'I love you too,' he had whispered. _

_They had been bonded that very same night. _

_Spock had been everything he needed since then. He had understood his motivations, the drive he had to succeed and survive the Empire. He had understood the need Jim had to seduce and control his crew. _

_'It is only logical you ensure their loyalty to you,' he had said, before kissing Jim's lips. 'I belong to you as well, therefore I will support your venture if it will keep you safe from envious eyes.'_

_Maybe the Vulcan had been manipulating him as well, Jim thought. Because after he had secured his place in Chekov's heart - such a little virgin, he had been then, so easy to control - Jim had realized he didn't want to lay with anyone else but his bonded, his lover, his Vulcan. There had been a not-so smile on Spock's face when he confessed this, and an amused frown on Bones' when he simply told him he had seen it coming. _

_And now his Spock, his wonderful, perfect Spock, his t'hy'la, was dead. _

_Dead by the hands of one of his own dogs, one of his own creations. _

_"Keptin!" Chekov yelled. "I did it all for you! I love you! He vasn't good for you! He didn't love you like I do! He could not make you happy!"_

_Riley put his boot on the Russian's mouth, pressing down. _

_Mad Scotty growled low on his throat. _

_Sulu sneered at him. _

_Jim stood then, hands trembling, eyes wild. _

_Bones shook his head. _

_"Oh, boy," he said gleefully. "You don't know what you have done." _

_"I did it all out of love!" Chekov growled, glaring viciously at them. _

_Jim approached him suddenly, a hand on his phaser. _

_Then he stopped. _

_Chekov's eyes lit up hopefully, his devotion towards the man that had taught him pleasure obvious in his face. Riley stared at his Captain doubtfully. _

_"I won't kill you, my pet," Jim snapped, eyes hard, a mad smile curling his lips. "Death would be mercy for you." _

_Chekov paled. _

_"He is yours, Scotty," Kirk grinned. "Have fun with him, but don't kill him." _

_Mad Scotty laughed then, a mad cackle that chilled them all to the bone. The ISS Enterprise would always remember the ensign's cries for mercy, his desperate screams for his Captain's forgiveness. _

_Still, they all knew Captain Kirk had crossed the edge as the Vulcan died, and no one would be able to stop him now. _

"You should forget about him," he hissed, reaching with a wet hand between Spock's legs. The Vulcan hissed, shaking his head. "He would never love you, not like I do."

"The Captain will come for me," the other man replied, biting his lips to kill the moans that threatened to escape his throat. Jim grinned. It seemed Spock's pleasure spots were always the same, no matter the universe.

"Will he?" he replied, letting his fingers caress the erect cock he found between the Vulcan's folds, playing around with the moist organ. "I'd love to see him come from the dead just to save you."

Spock's eyes widened.

"No."

"Oh, yes, beloved."

_The weeks that followed Spock's death passed by Jim without so much of a blink. Bones came to his rooms daily, force feeding him when necessary and stabbing his neck with a multitude of hypos that managed to keep his motionless body alive. _

_Jim didn't have the strenght to move, he didn't want to keep going without his bonded. He had lost too much, destroyed too much to care. _

_"The Emperor is getting anxious," Bones said one night as he sipped on his drink, staring dispassionatedly at Jim's sickly form. _

_"Let him kill me if he wants," he rasped, eyes fixed on the ceiling of his room. _

_Bones sighed, running a hand through his scarred face. _

_"You know? I should kill you myself and take the captaincy of the ship. It would take so little, and who knows, in a few years I could become Emperor myself," he said conversationally. _

_"Do it then."_

_What was the use without his Spock by his side? _

_"I can't," McCoy growled. "You are different from them all, Jim, special. You understood my need, you gave me what I wanted. You killed that bitch of my wife for me just because you wanted to amuse me. No one would have done that."_

_"You can't seriously be saying this now, Bones, you can't love me." _

_"I don't," Bones replied. "Not like you little Riley pet and certainly not like that Vulcan bastard. I can't love like them. However you are an important part of my life. I may be as sick as Pike was, I don't know. It might be your doing as well, I'm not stupid enough to believe in coincidences. But you wormed your way inside of me, specially after Joanna died and you, curiously, started to lean on me, always childish and insecure."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"Don't try my patience, boy," McCoy growled. "I've studied the human mind all my life, I know how to twist the very fabric of one's perceptions. I know what you did to me."_

_"Oh, pray tell."_

_"You replaced Joanna in my mind the moment she died. You knew you wouldn't have to sleep with me to ensure my loyalty if you just replaced my little daughter," he said. "I should hate you for it, want you dead, but you are a master strategist. I can't stand to see you cry and I hate myself for it." _

_"Bring Spock back and we will be even, Bones," he whispered. "That's all I need." _

_Bones' twisted smile made him blink. _

_"I can't bring back your lover," he said. "Not with the technology I have in my grasp."_

_"Then what can you do?" _

_"I can give you a new drive, something to make you want to live again." _

_Jim snorted. _

_"How?" _

_"There is no Spock in this world anymore, Jim," he said gently, running his fingers over Jim's blond hair. "The old one killed himself, the new one was killed by Chekov. However we both know there is a third one."_

_Jim's eyes widened, then a small smile curled his lips. _

_"Oh, daddy," he said cruelly, enjoying McCoy's gasp of longing. "You are a genius!"_

"I can make Bones twist you, you know?" Jim said conversationally as his fingers thrust inside Spock's body. He needed to make sure Spock enjoyed this experience. "He can drive all thoughts of your old life away, he can make you so sweet and vulnerable you would be helpless to me. You would love me and forget your captain."

The Vulcan's eyes widened in fright, staring at him.

"That's impossible," he gasped as Jim found his First Officer's sweet spot and massaged it mercilessly.

"Have you seen Mad Scotty?" he asked. "He is one of Bones' children. He was broken when we found him, but he was still mostly human. Exchanging your precious t'hy'la with myself would be child's play for my Bones."

Spock's neck arched, his eyes wide in pleasure.

"No... s-stop!"

"The possibilities are endless, don't you think, my love?" Kirk cooed, running his lips over the arch of the Vulcan's ear, nipping the pointed tip. "But don't worry, I wont' let him lay a hand on you."

Chocolate eyes fixed on his insane blue ones.

"No, I won't let him get to you, you are mine," he said finally. "I made you love me once, and I can do it again. By the time we are done you won't want to return to your own ship."

_Planning it all had been exhausting. He had to put Sulu in command of the ship with Riley closely watching him in order to work on his new pet-project. Mad Scotty had been given the job of creating the new Ion Storm he envied the man, as far gone and unstable as Montgomery Scott was, he was still a genius with machines and could come up with anything his captain requested in the blink of an eye.  
_

_Bones had spent a few days locked up in his lab, interrogating Uhura. From her frightened whimpers and sobs, plus his own observations during their adventure at the other side of the mirror universe, he had managed to come up with an accurate profile of the alternative crew of the Enterprise. How would they react should an attack occur, how would they move when facing them in battle.  
_

_Jim had supplied Spock's reaction and his own.  
_

_In a month they had all they needed, the crew was warned, their little group trained to perfection.  
_

_"If anything happens," Jim told McCoy as he strapped another gun to his hip."You will come to get us, right daddy?"  
_

_The Doctor narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.  
_

_"I should have fucked you into your place when I had the chance," he muttered.  
_

_"Would you have really fucked your own little boy, Daddy?"  
_

_"Damn you," the doctor snapped, unable to keep his amused smile from his lips.  
_

_Jim nodded, motioning for Mad Scotty to turn on the device.  
_

_It was as if a lightning bolt shot through and slashed the air and space within it. A rift opened right over the bridge and split the universe apart. Jim took his gun with a mad laugh and passed through, staring at identical blue eyes that regarded him with shock.  
_

_"I believe we haven't met, Captain Kirk," he said, grinning. "I also believe you have something I want."  
_

_His counterpart was on his feet in an instant, his hand easily reaching for the com on his chair. Jim shot the chair first, no need really to alert the crew something was wrong, was there? Then he happily shot his counterpart's let, knowing the defective knee cap would be there.  
_

_The other man fell to the floor in an undignified heap, gasping for air.  
_

_"Such a weakling you are," he hissed. "My Spock would have never followed your commands."  
_

_"Jim!" a voice yelled, and Kirk felt the tremors run pleasantly through his spine at that sound. How he had missed his beloved's voice. The way he could make his name into an obscene caress. _

_"Ah, there you are, beloved," he cooed, reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you."_

_The other Jim's eyes widened as he stared at him. Most likely his similar mind had realized what this evil counterpart of his wanted.  
_

_"Spock!" he cried, trying to crawl over to them. "RUN!"  
_

_"I will not desert you, Jim," Spock replied calmly, eyes set on the vicious blue of the other Jim.  
_

_"How sweet, your loyalty is, dear Spock," he hissed. "I missed it so much, my t'hy'la."  
_

_"Shall we take the Captain with us, sir?" Mad Scotty asked from his perch on the Captain's Chair. "He would be so pretty, all laid up in my bed. Pavel would love to have him as well."  
_

_Jim seemed to consider it for a moment, his smirk growing as Spock approached them, ready to defend his captain.  
_

_"It would certainly be an interesting asset to the ship, Scotty," he mussed.  
_

_"Do not touch the Captain," Spock threatened. From the corner of Jim's eye he could see that Sulu and Chekov, the alternative ones of course, were stunned into unconsciousness by his crew. His own Sulu was backhanding Uhura into submission. Yes, they were going to make it.  
_

_"I'm sorry, love, but this is going to hurt," he said gently, throwing the content of his poket at the Vulcan.  
_

_Spock had reacted immediately, avoiding the small projectile effectively, his eyes never leaving Jim and the fallen Captain Kirk. It was all he needed, really, to ensure his Captain, his Jim's safety.  
_

_Jim grinned savagely as the small pebble hit the Vulcan on the shoulder, it was enough to distract him, just as he had anticipated.  
_

_"I won't let you pass through," Spock hissed, eyes narrowed in calculation.  
_

_"We don't need your permision, Spock," McCoy's voice hissed from behind him just as Spock felt the sting of a hypospray on his neck._

_Spock's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. This Jim was as flawless as he was merciless, it seemed. He had orchestrated it all to make the crew focus on the Captain, only to have an agent attack him from behind. As darkness enveloped the Vulcan, his thoughts drifted to his Jim, his t'hy'la, and prayed for his safety._

_"Bones?" yelled the fallen Kirk, hands clenching.  
_

_"Not your Bones, I'm afraid," said Jim gleefully. "He's my daddy, aren't you?"  
_

_McCoy rolled his eyes fondly, the mad delusion in his eyes making his look sick.  
_

_"Let's go, boy, we've got what we came here for," he said, wrapping an arm around Spock's slumped form._

_"Sure thing," Jim said happily, wrapping his own arms around Spock. "Is it ready, Scotty?"  
_

_Mad Scotty nodded happily, his tongue running through his lips.  
_

_"Bomb set for five minutes, Capt'n," he replied, gathering his things. "Are you sure we can't take the pretty you with us?"  
_

_"And give him an opening to take my Spock again?" Jim hissed. "Not likely. The weakling dies with the others. Only Spock is important to us."_

_Mad Scotty nodded, stepping over the unconscious Sulu and Chekov.  
_

_McCoy whistled, calling them out.  
_

_The defeated Captain Kirk continued to yell and rave, trying to get to them before it was too late. Jim grinned as he passed the rift with his prize in his arms. He would never forget the despair on his counterpart's eyes. The brokenness in those blue depths.  
_

"You are almost ready," he whispered gently, letting his tongue caress Spock's fingers. "So wet and wanton, you really want this."

"I.. I don't..." Spock moaned, head trashing. The double sensation of this Jim's fingers inside of him, his tongue sensuously caressing his fingers. It was too much, too familiar, it was the same way his own lover caressed him. "I will... not... betray..."

"Someone who is dead?" Jim interrupted, his nose nuzzling the sweaty neck. "He is gone, Spock, only I remain in this world. Just you and me..."

Spock shook his head, eyes full of despair. Jim licked his lips. How had he broken the Vulcan until he was vulnerable enough to display his emotions.

"Your mind knows it, T'hy'la," he whispered against the other man's lips. "Your body knows it as well. You are a Vulcan, you cannot go on without your bonded. He is dead, but I am here... will you really abandon his memory and let it disappear?"

"Jim..." Spock whimpered.

"Say the word, Spock, you know you want to..."

"Never..."

"Your body aches for it, Spock, don't lie to yourself," he said sensuously, all his skill focused on driving the Vulcan mad with pleasure, his fingers crawling all over his body, his mouth nipping, marking, kissing, maping the body he knew to perfection.

"I... can't..."

"Just one word, Spock, that's all I need, you'll feel better afterwards."

The fingers inside of him twisted, scissored. Spock's body grew taunt, so tense the smallest breeze would snap him in two. He knew it.

His mind was rebelling against him. His logic, his body, his instinct, all was against him. His mind wanted his bondmate, didn't care this was not his own Jim, would never be his Jim. His body ached with the need for completion, the need to fuse his skin with his beloved, his instinct was trying to protect his bond, his mind, his sanity.

It would only be logical to satisfy his needs before he broke, before he went insane.

"Come on, my love, you can do this..." Jim whispered, his face open, a smile gently pulling his lips. He looked like his own Jim, Spock thought, like his Captain, his T'hy'la.

It would be so easy to make a mistake.

"J..im..."

"Spock, I love you..."

"T..."

"Yes Spock, you can do this..."

"T-t..."

A kiss on his lips, another caress inside of him. His mind rebelled, his body arched.

"T... T'hy... la!"

A cry, a victorious roar of pleasure and Spock was coming like he had never before, the pleasure so overwhelming it almost drove him to insanity.

Black spots filled his vision before his seed splattered over his own chest and cheeks. His breathing grew ragged, his hands twisted around the bedsheets, his mind went blank, so quiet, so very still.

Jim grinned at him, that deranged, horrible smile that made Spock realize his mistake.

"Good boy, my bonded, good Spock," he said happily, delivering one last hungry kiss to his mouth. "You'll learn to love me as well, Spock, your body already does."

That dark Jim, that frightening Jim got up from the bed, slipping on a black robe before securing his legs to the bedposts and patting his hair.

"I will come back after my shift, we will play some more, ok?" he said before disappearing behind the doors.

Spock laid on the bed, eyes wide, his heart pounding, his breathing just shallow pants and gasps, his mind a wicked turmoil.

Slowly, carefully his naked body curled in itself, arms coming around bruised knees to hold them to his chest, wincing ever so slightly when the muscles of his anus pulled in protest. It was a clear evidence of what just had transpired in the room, what Spock had done.

He had betrayed his Jim.

"Jim," he whispered into the emptiness, hands tightening on his knees, eyes closing shut. "Jim, I'm sorry."

For once in his life, he who had always tried to deny his human side, wished he was human enough to have tear ducts.

He knew deep inside he would have given everything he owned to be able to cry right now.

The End.


End file.
